Season premiere
A season premiere is the first episode of a new season of an established television show. Many season premieres are aired in the fall time or, for mid-season replacements, either in the spring or late winter. Season Premiere in New Girl 'Season 1, Episode 1' Pilot Premiere date: September 20, 2011 Jessica Day is a young woman who, after discovering her long-term boyfriend, Spencer, is cheating on her, moves into a loft apartment with three male roommates - prickly bartender Nick, womanizer Schmidt and intense personal trainer Coach. The guys try to help Jess get back on her feet and into the dating world. This Episode also marks the first episode of the season and of the series. It was directed by Jake Kasdan and Liz Meriwether. 'Season 2, Episodes 1 & 2' Re-Launch Premiere date: September 25, 2012 Jess is fired from her teaching job. Schmidt throws a party at Nick's bar, in celebration of his penis cast being removed. A new side of Winston is revealed after he drinks some of Nick's fruity concoctions. Cece introduces her new boyfriend, Robby to Schmidt. This marks the first episode of the second season and is the #25 of the series. It was directed by Michael Spiller and written by Kay Cannon. Katie Premiere date: September 25, 2012 Jess meets Sam, a handsome stranger who thinks she is his blind date; A regular at Nick's bar claims he is Nick from the future and Winston's mother Charmaine and sister Alisha visits. Schmidt is determined to sleep with Alisha. This episode is the #26 of the series. It was directed by Larry Charles and written by Liz Meriwether. 'Season 3, Episode 1' All In Premiere date: September 17, 2013 Nick and Jess make a romantic run for the border -- but their wild Mexican adventure takes a turn for the worse when Nick is arrested. Picking up immediately after the events of the Season Two finale (Cece's cancelled wedding), Nick and Jess decide to go "all in" on their romantic relationship - which leads them to run away to a Mexican beach town. But when Nick runs into trouble with the authorities, it's Schmidt and Winston to the (possible) rescue, which may land Nick into even deeper trouble. Meanwhile, Schmidt makes a decision regarding Cece and Elizabeth (guest star Merritt Wever), and Winston becomes obsessed with completing a puzzle. This is the first episode of the third season and #50 at all. It was directed by Max Winkler and written by Elizabeth Meriwether. 'Season 4, Episode 1' The Last Wedding Premiere date: September 16, 2014 The gang attends yet another wedding that they have been invited to this summer. While there, Jess competes with Kat (Jessica Biel), an overachieving scientist for the affection of Ted (Reid Scott), the best man at the wedding. Schmidt tries to convince Nick to take part in a foursome with two other women. Cece reveals that she and Buster broke up during the summer and Schmidt finds out. This is the first episode of the fourth season and #73 at all. It was directed by Trent O'Donnell and written by J. J. Philbin. Category:Season Premiere